fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's A Wishful Life: The Good Version
It's A Wishful Life: The Good Version is the series finale of "The Fairly OddParents". This episode is a remake of the despised episode "It's A Wishful Life", re-worked with a happier ending. Plot Timmy tries to do many good deeds for people, but nobody appreciates his work. With an angry mood, Timmy wishes that he had never been born and therefore, becomes nonexistent. Jorgen von Strangle shows up and shows Timmy how much worse, or better, everyone's lives would be without him. Jorgen tells Timmy unless he finds somebody whose life is worse without him, he'll be sent to a place where people go when they wish that they were never born, so Timmy tries to find somebody's life who is like that. Synopsis The episode opens with Timmy Turner doing good deeds for the various people in his life including painting scenery for one of Mr. Bickle's stage plays, giving A.J. a new high tech computer and cleaning Cosmo's and Wanda's fish bowl. Instead of praising him, or even thanking him, every person complains that it is not good enough and in fact several times heavily criticize the job he's done. Angry over the treatment, Timmy wishes he were never born. Wanda reluctantly grants the wish. Jorgen Von Strangle appears in this alternate timeline and shows Timmy that everyone is INDEED better off without him, though Timmy thinks otherwise at first. For example, Chester now lives in a triple wide trailer and has Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents (and uses their magic for many selfless acts, unlike Timmy), Vicky now babysits Chester the same way she did with Timmy, A.J. is now in college, Timmy has been replaced with a girl version of him, Sophia Turner, who is better at everything, Timmy's parents are filthy rich, Mr. Crocker is still obsessed with fairies, and Francis is still a grey skinned bully, who somehow becomes a football player. Timmy himself is shocked how many people are better off without him. Jorgen tells Timmy unless he can find someone who's life is worse off without him, the boy will have to go to "a place where all kids who wished they were never born" go. Timmy at first tricks Jorgen to throw him in (even though Jorgen wishes to further humiliate Timmy by showing him other people better off), but Timmy returns with Dr Bender's laughing gas and makes Jorgen laugh so hard he falls into the pit. Timmy is able to grab Jorgen's wand, however upon reflection, he does decide that everyone is better off without him, then Jorgen then realizes what he has done, and shouts "WAIT! What about the rest?", Timmy has no idea what Jorgen is talking about. Jorgen offers Timmy a chance to explore other people's lives. Timmy becomes curious and agrees to see their lives without him. Jorgen then shows the lives of Veronica, Trixie Tang, Mark Chang & Tootie, as Veronica is no longer obsessed with Trixie, but rather Sophia, Trixie remains as a good friend towards Veronica and is dating A.J., Mark Chang & Vicky are now a couple, but Tootie is the only one whose life is terrible without Timmy: Tootie is now the one who gets F's all the time, and is made fun of by many students. Timmy suddenly has a change of heart, now that he saw someone's life being worse without him, and passes the test. Jorgen decides to change his life & for everyone to be like if Timmy wasn't born, but still exists amongst other people: now Timmy is born alongside Sophia as her twin, his parents are insanely rich, and Tootie no longer has a terrible life, since she now has someone to relate to, with Timmy starting a new life with his godparents. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Episodes Category:Episode Remakes